Patient lift systems are known. For example, companies such as V. Guldmann A/S of Århus, Danmark, Prism Medical Canada of Concord, Canada, the ArjoHuntleigh portion of the Getinge Group AB of Getinge, Sweden, the Liko portion of Hill-Rom, Inc. of Batesville, Ind., and Tollos, Inc. of Barrie, Canada are known to manufacture and distribute patient lift systems.
The known patient lift systems are typically designed to be attached to a track fastened to the ceiling of a room. Once installed, the patient lift system is suspended from the track. The track may be seen to provide a range of possible locations. The track may also provide the patient lift system with electrical power.
Unfortunately, the size of the known patient lift systems may be seen to be too large, especially for a small room or a room with a low ceiling. Similarly, the shape of known lift systems might be considered to be ungainly.